


Out of the Fire

by makuta_tobi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years, and Soundwave is ready to go home, but he still hasn't been able to. But a chance encounter could end his misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Fire

Soundwave stomped across the streets of Cybertron, his body aching from his walk, he resigned himself to sitting on the ground in the middle of a busy street. It's not like it mattered, anyways. The vehicles passed right through his body. Or perhaps he was passing through them as they approached. Either way, he needed to rest.  
Over the past two years, he had been siphoning Energon, going into temporary stasis, or simply laying as still as possible, just trying to keep himself alive. His systems were sluggish, failing, he could feel his entire body was at an all time low. If he had a guess, a few hours was all he could use of his Energon, and then he would join the AllSpark. And Megatron.

Oh, lord Megatron, how far gone you were. Soundwave had watched his leader, and most close ally, perish at the hands of the Autobot scout, and couldn't do anything to stop it. Now he was trapped. Soundwave took an extra moment to check on Laserbeak, who was also running particularly low on Energon. At least he could rest easy, knowing that they would join the AllSpark together.

The faded gray and the dull noise of the world around him seemed harsher than ever to his Energon deprived brain, and Soundwave decided he wanted to go someplace with less distraction. Stumbling up the road, he made his way to the walkway and followed it as far as he could. He wasn't too sure where he was in terms of the old Cybertron, and he didn't want to check any old maps he might have stored. That would just be a waste of power. Instead, he took as much time as he needed checking on the signs that flashed outside of the tall buildings. The mech extended his digits to trace the lettering on one sign but the spindly appendages just passed right through the solid object. He was getting ready to move on when he heard a familiar sound of a ground bridge opening. It was a long shot, but perhaps...  
Soundwave passed through the door and walked into the building that seemed way more secure inside than it did outside. A few guards were posted with weapons openly displayed, and some sort of weapons detector was situated between them, a method of stopping dangerous mechs who entered here. Wherever here was.

Soundwave walked through the detector, which, to his surprise, sounded an alarm. The two guards turned in unison to inspect it, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. They walked around it and inspected it, as well as checking the corridor just beyond, but found nothing.

"Hey, egghead, you might have some sort of visitor. Keep optics peeled," one of the guards said into his comm. Soundwave heard a noise of acknowledgement, and the guards went back to their posts. The former Decepticon continued down the hallway, trying in vain to find the source of the ground bridge. He stuck his head through every door he could to find mostly empty rooms. A few were being used as storage for a variety of devices, though none of them looked like weapons, so he was curious about their uses. There was a fairly large, winding staircase that wound up the building, and as he went up, there seemed to be a few scientists littering the rooms, as well as various apparatuses, some more recognizable than others. There seemed to be a partially deconstructed ground bridge in one of the rooms, and he came to fear that this was the last hope he had.

2 hours was all he could muster from his remaining Energon reserves, if even that, and he was about to give up hope and force himself to expend the rest when he heard a familiar voice.

"Finish the construction. We need this project done so we can begin our own investigation into a sub-reality. The Autobots may have ended the war, but warfare is a constant. If we don't finish this soon, we may lose any edge we have of espionage."

That's when he heard it again, the sound of a working ground bridge. Turning around, Soundwave saw a functional one in the next room. He knew for certain that it wouldn't matter, he would not be able to go through it, but it seemed the owner of the familiar voice may be saving him soon.

"But sir," said one of the scientist mechs, "this is all theoretical, right? What if we don't find anything useful?"

"I know for a fact that a comrade is lost in there somewhere. If anything, perhaps I will be able to bring his corpse back for proper handling."

Shockwave's single optic narrowed as he seemed lost in thought. He was staring almost directly at Soundwave, but would be looking right through him. The deconstructed bridge would take no more than an hour to repair if the crew continued working. There was still hope. The communications officer took a few weak steps forward and collapsed. Shockwave would need to hurry if he were to survive.

It seemed like forever, and to Soundwave it was, but the ground bridge was repaired sooner than expected. The cables that ran to it were plugged into the power grid and the purple cyclops began punching in the data. Soundwave rose his head and watched with a mixture of fear and wonder as the bridge was powered up. The lights than ran around its circular entrance flashed one by one until they all blinked in unison and stayed a steady green. Shockwave quickly moved to the next room and began the procedure in there, as well. He returned, leaving another scientist mech in charge of the first functional ground bridge and started punching in more data into his console.

"Beginning first test run of NegaZone transfer," Shockwave recorded. He hit a few more keys in the keyboard and activated the ground bridge. He turned and gestured to the scientist mech in the next room, who did the same thing. Both bridges hummed to life and produced that familiar green swirl of the dimensional tears. There was a flow between the two and the mechs in the room all magnetized their feet against the powerful pull that rattled pens and pads towards them.

Soundwave dragged himself to his feet and stumbled forward into the stream. There was a bright flash and the world was suddenly full of vivid colour and noise. The tall, blue Decepticon collapsed to the ground and Shockwave hit a switch to shut off the two bridges simultaneously.

"Get a medic, immediately!" the cyclops shouted, rushing to his comrade's aid. It was a miracle. Had the two bridges just brought him through from wherever he had been resting, or had the mute mech been here the whole time, watching, waiting? It didn't matter, the hulking bot turned his old friend over, and Soundwave flashed a dead battery symbol across his visor.

"Well, well, this sure is a surprise," another familiar voice chuckled. Soundwave turned his head in time to see the white and red of Ratchet lifting his limp body onto a hovering cot and pushing him down the hall, followed soon by Shockwave.

"We have it from here," Ratchet rolled his optics, but Shockwave shook his head.

"This is my experiment, and my comrade. I am coming with him."

It wasn't long before Soundwave was hooked up to a fresh supply of Energon. He could feel the power flowing from his spark into his limbs, could feel the power. Laserbeak, too, had been hooked up to a source and was chattering away. He hadn't seen Laserbeak so happy in millenia.

"How are you feeling?" Shockwave asked as he strode into the room. Soundwave provided a court nod from his slab and leaned back into the cool metal.

"I'm glad. We have a lot to discuss."

Soundwave turned his head to look at his old friend and flashed the Decepticon insignia on his visor. Before Shockwave could answer, Soundwave exploded it, sending pixels flying all across the screen.

"That is correct. The Decepticons are no more. But we have a home now, Soundwave. We have a home, and a place in this world, if you are willing to join us."

Soundwave turned back and stared into the emptiness of the space around him, drumming his digits against the slab in deep pondering, and finally gave a single nod.

"Then we shall find you something soon. You can be reintroduced into Cybertron society, and finally, we can have peace." As Shockwave got up to leave, he placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder. The shorter mech looked up at the large purple science officer, who returned the gaze and nodded, a feeling of a smile was radiating from his simplistic head. "And old friend... it's good to have you home."

Soundwave placed his hand over Shockwave's and displayed a smile on his visor.

Today may have been a lost war, but the battle? The battle had finally been one.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user Decepticlique really wanted a fic where Soundwave came out of the Shadow Zone and it was really fluffy and three years later no one had written it yet, so I had to write about my SlenderMech  
> Also, while I was writing this I found out he came back in the RiD show?? So I guess I have to watch it now specifically for him.


End file.
